Last President of the United States
President DiLetter from the president was the last President of the United States that held office at the time of the Great War in 2077. Background The last president was elected to the presidency prior to 2076. Most of the information known about him comes from newspaper articles found at the Capitol Post and Boston Bugle, and second-hand information gathered from Enclave sources. A faded signature on a letter to Governor Evans indicates that the first two letters of his given name were "Di". While the exact state of party politics in pre-war America is unknown, the last president's party held a majority in at least the House of Representatives, as the Speaker of the House is listed as a member of his Cabinet. Before or during his presidency, he either joined or formed the Enclave, a secret shadow government of high ranking government officials, military officers and powerful corporate interests. In 2077, he disbanded the White House press corps and abandoned the White House, relocating to Control Station ENCLAVEBoston Bugle building terminal entries roughly six months before the war. At some point before the war, he was organizing a summit involving political and industrial leaders from the Appalachia region to discuss their success in automating local industry and businesses and how these efforts could be replicated across the nation. It is unknown where and if the summit went ahead. While the president went into hiding, it appears that his cabinet remained in Washington, as he had a Cabinet Nuclear Alarm system set up in case of a required evacuation from a nuclear war. However, the system was tampered with, and the Speaker of the House, Attorney General, as well as the Secretaries of Commerce and Defense were removed from the list. The unnamed Secretaries of the Interior and Treasury went to the Whitespring bunker alongside Secretary of Agriculture Thomas Eckhart, while the president remained on the Enclave oil rig.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries#Cabinet Nuclear Alarm Logs Presidential appointments * Last presidential cabinet of the United States ** Attorney General ** Secretary of Agriculture - Thomas Eckhart ** Secretary of Commerce ** Secretary of Defense ** Secretary of the Interior ** Final Secretary of the Treasury ** Speaker of the House ** Unnamed vice president * White House spokesman - Warren Eccleston Notes * His executive codename appears to have been Bagman, as seen in nuclear launch codes recovered from the Divide and Fort Constantine. * After January 11, 2077, he had to downgrade his nightly dinner from prime rib to cube steak, and drink "detestable" Chateau Montrose 2043 wine due to rationing.Capitol Post terminal entries Appearances The last president of the United States is mentioned in Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and within the Fallout Bible. His name is never fully given. References Category:Presidents of the U.S.A. Category:United States Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only human characters Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Bible characters Category:Enclave characters